Vengeance
by Invader Zak
Summary: The insults buzzed around in his head as he continued to hear their laughter. The truth sunk into his mind and the more he neglected it the more it hurt. he should have been broken by the truth but instead it awoke the evil in his heart.


**The Zak Saga**

**Please support the official release and I may continue to make more stories/chapters and no I own no one except for the OCs. Please note that if you have read any of the three previous stories I've written you will see that this is a rewrite, but I will make it as different{but not too different} from the original as possible so that it may interest anybody who has already read them. **

**and the Story will not break up into separate stories. They will be formed into Sagas and when a new Saga has started you may see a title at the top of the page{See above} thank you for your time and patience please enjoy.**

He took a deep breath as he opened the double-doors and walked into his new school. The bright fluorescent light blinded him for a second before he saw the repulsive interior of the school. The tile flooring was covered in dirt and filth. Every step he took he heard Chouk, ceek, coouk, "Why are the floors so sticky?"

The guy in front of him turns around and says, "Sorry I couldn't hold it." Zim groans in disgust as he continued to make his way to his new homeroom. As he roams the halls he continued to see various couples making out with each other.

"I still don't understand these human couples," he said under his breath, "why do they continue to try and eat each other's heads off like the earth creature, Pray Mantis? Don't they realize that their mouths can't stretch far enough to eat the other's head off?" Zim glances over to see a group of bullies giving a nerd a wedgie, "That isn't…" He observed the suffering nerd and realized, "The Dib-monkey!" He was amused at the sight of Dib's suffering as he points his finger at him and laughs loudly. A fatal mistake on his part as the bullies took notice to his loud laughter.

"Hey that guy's got a high pitch laugh and you know what that means guys." The tall brown haired boy in the red shirt turned to his friend in the black shirt.

"Uh, don't tell me George don't tell me uh… I know this one George I know it." He pauses for a minute and looks back at his friend, "I don't know it George."

George slaps his his face, "It means his balls haven't dropped down yet and it also means a bigger nerd. Let's get him."

Zim saw the four boys begin to approach him with ominous grins on their faces, "Any last words," one of them said.

Zim's eyes widen as he stares at them and replies, "Excuse me gentleman, but I have a Mighty Need! To wash my hands." He quickly walks over to the restroom door, opens it and walks in.

George raises an eyebrow as he realizes that Zim had entered the Girl's restroom, "Did he just walk into the girl's restroom?" He looked at his fellow bullies and scratched his head.

"Whew, I should be safe in here," Zim said as he looks around and sees that the boy's restroom was cleaner then he had expected and that the guys inside of the restroom where less hairy and had bumps protruding from, "Oh crap!" He said as the girls started to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Get out of here you pervert!" Zim pushes the door open and rushes out only to hit a brick wall and fall over.

"Uh what was that?" he rubs his head and looks up to see that it wasn't the wall he had hit it was one of the bullies that was waiting for him to come out.

"Now where were we?" The boy in front of him said as he rose up his fist.

"Hey now, there iz no need to get rough," A heavily German accented man said. Zim looked over towards his savior and was scared for life. The tall giant wore nothing, but a tight, red spandex that wrapped around both of his shoulders. His muscular arms and mid-section of his chest was exposed. The spandex ran down to his thighs were they looked like red shorts, but he could tell that it was one large, but tight outfit.

Zim screamed horror as he tried to take his eyes off of the man's body and looked up at his face. Blonde short spiky hair, chiseled chin, blue eyes, a man with a face that would attract a lot of attention from women if he were to lose the spandex, but judging by his voice, you could tell he wasn't a ladies' man.

"Faggot alert!" One of the bullies yelled loudly.

"Oh! Sounds like someone haz a stud finder." The gay German guy gave the group of boys a seductive look.

The bullies were disturbed by the way the man was looking at them and started to slowly back away as he began to get closer. "I'm out!" One of them said as they all began to run away.

"You alright Mr. Green Bean?" The man asked as he towered over Zim who was shorter than anyone else at the school.

He straightens his wig and brushes himself off, "I'm fine, but I didn't need your help human, now out of my way," Zim began to march off to find his homeroom.

"You're welcome Mr. Green Bean. If you ever find yourzelf in trouble again, just call out for me, Stuben." Zim ignored him and started to look at the different classroom numbers.

"Hm, 2001, 2004, 2008, ah here it is 2012," Zim watches the door slowly open by itself and a green mist starting to slither out of the room. "Well that's certainly not ominous." He sarcastically said as he walked in. The room was as dirty and slimy as the hallway. A man came up to Zim and offered him some "special stuff", but Zim refused and proceeded to sit down.

As Zim sat down he noticed that his eyes where leveled with the desk and he couldn't see anything in front of him. He heard the ominous slithering sound of Ms. Bitters, who for some reason has become a high school teacher, coming into the room. "Ms. Bitters?" Zim raised his hand into the air, "I require a different chair one that is right for my height and expresses my greatness!"

She slithers over to Zim and looks down upon him in the oversized desk, "Sorry Zim, but the Old Kid got the only desk in the whole school that could fit your height." Zim turns around to see the Old Kid waving at him and saying his typical phrase "How's it going".

"Stupid Old Kid." He muttered to himself.

"What's the matter Zim? Feeling a little short," Despite the voice being lower, Zim could instantly recognize the voice.

Zim climbs atop the desk to come face to face with Dib. They glared at each other with their fist clenched as though they were preparing for combat, "I thought you were busy getting a wedgie?"

"I was, but I managed to bribe them with a Poop bar." He said as he straightened his glasses and sat down. They continued to stare each other down. Zim noticed that Dib had changed over the course of five years.

The last time he saw his nemesis he was just a little kid, but now he had grown and changed his appearance slightly; Zim could spot the similarities. He had a newer version of his black trench coat that went down to his feet, a light blue zip up version of his shirt with the same unsmiling face, new black pants that had no significant difference from the one he wore as a kid, black boots and a new addition was a pair of light blue zip up gloves on both of his hands.

A Five O' Clock Shadow covered his chin and his hair had lost the scythe like look and became more rugged and messy. "You look different, Dib,"

"And you look exactly the same, Zim," Zim looks at himself and realizes that Dib was right he was wearing the same disguise that he wore since the first day he came here, nothing had changed. "That's it Zim keep getting lazier and lazier then when you think your all safe and secure in your pathetic little disguise. Boom! I'll getcha."

As much as he hated to admit it, Dib was right. His disguise was a mess. He needed to update it, but he wondered how he was going to fix the biggest problem of them all, his size. He knew he couldn't pose as a midget due to the fact that he wasn't bulky enough to be one. "Ms. Bitters!" he turns to face her at her desk, "My bladder is in Excruciating Pain! May I use the restroom?"

"You know the rules Zim, You must have a buddy to lead you through the halls of doom and despair," Ms. Bitters looks around for a person to go with Zim.

"Oh, oh Ms. Bitters chose me!" Stuben yelled from the back row in his tiny seat with his hand raised.

"Dib! Go with Zim and come straight back." Dib agrees much to Stuben's dismay.

Zim makes his way out the door as Dib follows him into the hallway. He stayed ever vigilant as Dib skulked behind him, "I know you're going home Zim and I'm going to stop you so don't think about running cause your little legs won't get you far." Dib told Zim as he kept his eyes lock on him.

Suddenly the door to room 1288 swung open and a giant dust bunny monster came out and devoured Dib, "Well that was convenient," Zim said as he swiftly ran away before the beast spotted him.

(Zim's Base)

Zim closes the door behind him and looks around the room. Gir was nowhere to be seen and Skoodge was sleeping on the couch. Zim goes over and shakes him awake, "I'm up I'm up!" he sits up and rubs his eyes, "Your back early sir."

"How can you fall asleep your Pak should render sleep unnecessary? He asked as he took off his wig and lens.

"I don't know sir. The last thing I remember was finding these little pieces of candy in this bottle," he takes one of the little candies out of the bottle, "and ate it like this." Skoodge sudden slumped back and started to snore loudly.

Zim, infuriated by Skoodge's idiotic behavior, slaps him. Waking him up instantly and causing him to rub his swollen cheek, "You idiot those are sleeping pills!"

"Really?" he gave Zim a surprised look as he turns the bottle over to read the label, "Oh what do ya know it is sleeping pills. Is it bad that I ate twenty of these?" Zim shook his head and signaled Skoodge to follow him down to the lab.

The floor around Zim and Skoodge began to lower itself into to Zim's lab and there they found Gir sitting down with cards around him. "Goal fish!" he screams.

"For the last time Gir we're playing poker!" The computer yelled angrily at Gir who continued to yell random games.

"Uno, Bingo, Yatzee…" The computer threw his cards on the ground in anger as Gir continued to display his inability to play a game of poker.

"Enough playing around," Zim commanded, "I need my disguise to be updated so it will give me an older appearance. That means I need a new outfit, new hair style, new everything."

"Certainly sir I can order you the new Invader uniform, Some human clothing of the latest style, change your wig's style a bit, and give you-"

"I also need to be taller," Zim interrupted his computer.

"Taller? Sir that isn't possible you've reached your maximum height and what would the Tallest say if you were to get taller?" Zim's computer responded.

Zim sighs as looks down at the floor and heads back to the elevator. He opens up a panel and types in the access code. The elevator takes him down to a floor that only he and the computer know about, the lounge room. It is a place where he could escape his insane companions and think in peace. The elevator comes to a halt and the door opens.

The room contains its own bar with different types of intergalactic wine, Irken friendly of course, multiple chairs and Vortian couches, the most comfortable couches in the galaxy. A giant TV that is installed in the wall and decorations, colorful works of art, brightly colored walls to add a soothing appearance. It was a small paradise that Zim could escape to. He walks over and sits down in one of the soft comfortable chairs.

Zim was glad he built this add-on to his base. It was the only place he could actually relax in, "Would you like some imported Vortian wine sir?" his computer asked.

"Yes," he replied softly as he buried his head in his hands and rubs his forehead. A table to the right of him swiftly moves behind the bar's counter as two robotic hands take out a bottle of fine Vortian wine and places it on the counter. It takes the cork out and pours a glass of wine for Zim. The computer then places the glass on the table which slowly moves back over to Zim.

"Your drink sir," Zim, without looking, picks up the glass and takes a sip. He places it back down on the table and lays back to think.

"How could I make myself Taller?" he mumbles to himself, "the only way is to change my genes to make them tell my body to grow taller, but I'm not embryonic so I couldn't just dissect myself to change them. I could infuse a taller creatures DNA into my body, but the results of that could be hazardous. I could take it from the Human's but their genes would alter mine, but a taller Irken's gene wouldn't have such a major effect," Zim stood up, "Computer find me some Irken DNA off of a tall Irken."

"Sir no one will willingly hand over their DNA. It's not like you could buy DNA off of Ibay." The Computer stated as Zim made his way back to the elevator.

"You'll be surprised, but just in case I'd like for you to establish a radio link with Vortian Prisoner 777." Zim press the access code on the elevator and it begins to take him up to the house.

"Connecting," the computer said as it attempted to connect to the prisoner.

(Planet Vort, Prisoner Camp)

"Look I told you I didn't mean to betray Lard Nar. He's not really a threat, he's just stupid," The prisoner begged. "Come on I knew it was wrong, but I didn't think Lard Nar would send you to kill me please,"

The mysterious Irken walked slowly up to the Vort prisoner who was on his knees crying and begging for mercy. The lower portion of the man's face was covered by a black scarf; his uniform resembled that of an Invader, but was black with faint grey strips. His red menacing eyes stared deep into the Vort's soul as he spoke in a voice that chilled the air a voice that held no remorse, no emotion, and no mercy, "You betrayed your comrades."

"No please hear me out!" he cried as Irken placed his left hand upon the Vort prisoner's head and turns his right fist upside down before placing it on the prisoner's chest, "Please, Zim may be part of the empire, but he's a danger to the himself and the empire. His mind is brilliant, but he's unstable and hasn't found a reason to harness that power that he has deep inside to destroy his foes."

"I understand," the Irken said as a three foot long blade pierces through the Vort's body. He shakes violently and gasps loudly at first, but soon begins to relax as he dies. The prisoner no longer struggled; the Irken deactivates the blade and pushes the Vort aside, watching his lifeless body hit the floor.

He turns around to leave when the console at the far end of the prisoner's room started to beep. "Sir," a voice came from the Irken's Pak, "It appears the one that the Vort was talking about is trying to contact him. I advise we leave it be and return to Vector 377." The Irken ignored his Pak and walks over to the console to answer the call.

"Hello?" the voice from the other end of the line asked, "Prisoner 777?"

"I'm afraid he's unable to collect your call at the moment," the man said coldly, "But I'd be glad to leave him a message," The Irken stared down at the monitor and realized that it was only a radio link. He turns to glance at his Pak and whispers to it, "Track his call and find his location,"

"Oh uh okay I wish for him to deliver some DNA so I can see if I can create a height enhancing serum or something," Zim felt uncomfortable talking to somebody he probably couldn't trust.

"I could send you the DNA or perhaps I could send you something better, like the serum itself." The man told Zim who get excited.

"Wow! You've actually developed a serum?"

"Yes, didn't you know that the Resistys mass-produced it and spread it around the galaxies? The Irken social class almost collapsed because of it, but somehow it managed to hold due to some still being shorter or taller. A few other species were effect as well such as the Vort and various unintelligent creatures. That's why the Tallest made it illegal," The man explained to Zim.

"Excellent send me one right away," Zim cut the transmission leaving the man on the other side of the line in silence.

"You aren't going to do it are you sir?" The man's Pak asked.

"It depends on Lard Nar's decision." The Irken said as he hears the door behind him slide open.

"What's going on in here?" A guard asks as he sees the dead Vort prisoner on the floor and the Irken man facing the console. The man glances back at the guard and reaches into his pocket taking out a small black disk with a red Irken insignia on it. He presses the center of it to activate the blades turning it into a shuriken.

(Zim's Base)

"Sir what's going on and why are you so happy?" Skoodge asked as he watches Zim walk by him with a happy grin on his face.

"Someone is going to send me the serum," He replied. Skoodge was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that someone would willingly hand over their DNA, or any DNA for that matter, to Zim.

"So how did you get it? Was it that prisoner guy that supplies you with your weapons or did you look it up on Ibay; you can find anything there." Skoodge followed Zim into the living room where he proceeded to sit down with the content look on his face. Skoodge leaned against the wall as he waited for Zim to tell him what happened.

"I couldn't get a hold of Vort Prisoner 777, but I met this other guy who said he made it and he's going to send me one as soon as possible even though it's illegal,"

Skoodge thought Zim was joking with him, but he knew that Zim wasn't the type to mess around by making jokes all day, "So let me get this straight your trusting a guy you know nothing about and you have no fear at all that he was probably a guard who is now reporting you to the Tallest?"

Zim's grin disappears and his eyes become wide as he realized what he had done. His left eye twitched twice before he screamed aloud, "Son of A…"

(Vector 377, somewhere in the Milky Way)

"Absolutely not!" Lard Nar yelled as he slammed his fist onto the Universe map projector's edge, "he is too unstable and I know; I've worked with him!"

"Surely you remember the damage he's caused toward the Irken Empire?" The light green Irken responded as he attempted to persuade his leader to reconsider.

"If we bring him here he will end up destroying us even if he comes willingly and wants to destroy the empire, which I would find as miraculous as the day you came and offered your help, He would create something that would kill us all or worse, scratch his butt again." Lard Nar glared into the eyes of his ally, something that very few can do without feeling disturbed or scared.

The Irken stared emotionlessly back at his commander and mutters so silently that no one could hear him, "Does he know?"

"What?" Lard Nar asked as he heard faint words come out of his ally's mouth.

"Does he know?" The Irken asked a bit louder.

"No," Lard Nar replied, "but if he did the results could be hazardous," he turns around and walks over to the railing, placing his hands upon the bar and observes the Resistys members who are hard at work at each of their stations. We really need to change our name he thought to himself.

The Irken walk over and leaned against the bar beside Lard Nar, "We need to tell him; even if he doesn't join us he'll become a new threat to the Irken Empire."

"Dammit Zak," He looks down and signs seeing that the conversation is going nowhere fast, "he's a defective."

"Are you going by the Tallest definition or are you going by my definition?" Zak asked as he watched his commander became frustrated with his persistent.

"He's not a defective like you Zak!" Lard Nar argued, "He can't survive without a Pak, and he can't control his thoughts with his own brain because the Pak is his brain. He's not you Zak; he's just another drone being manipulated by the empire,"

"You don't know that," Zak began, "to survive without a Pak takes years of torture. I've endured such torture; they rip it off of your back and throw you in a dark room with no light as you fade away from existence. The weak died first, then the strong-willed, only a few hundred of us had the gift to survive without a Pak, but to use that gift you were required to train it. Every now and then they would throw us in and leave us for days alone in the dark; just because we had the gift to survive doesn't me we had the will. When they took us out we could notice the ones who didn't make it, and the ones who wouldn't make it next time. By the time we were able to survive without it permanently there were only twenty of us left."

Lard Nar sighed, he could tell it was pointless to refuse, "Fine do whatever you think is necessary, but if he endangers the resistance, I'll take him down myself."

"You won't regret it sir, will use him to destroy the Irken Empire and bring freedom to the universe," Zak saluted and walked off.

"I'm already regretting it," He said under his breath.

**You still reading? good then that means the lawsuits haven't... I mean you probably liked it or you made yourself suffer by reading through the whole chapter. Thank you for reading and please review, put an alert, Fav, or do nothing either way I know you've read it.**


End file.
